<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>perfection by YouAreMyDesign</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261509">perfection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyDesign/pseuds/YouAreMyDesign'>YouAreMyDesign</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barbed Penis, Begging, Bestiality, Bitching, Bitching Surgery, Biting, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Bonding, Bottom Will Graham, Breeding, Corrective Surgery, Creampie, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, EXTREME MANIPULATION, Extreme Underage, Facials, Forced Masturbation, Frottage, Grooming, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hormones, I suppose?, Implied Future Forced Pregnancy, Incest, Knotting, Large Cock, Locked Knots, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Masochism, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Will Graham, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Self-Lubrication, Sexism, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Surgery, The noncon tag is for the dogfucking, Top Hannibal Lecter, Underage Drug Use, Underage Rape/Non-con, Zombie Dove, belly bulge, implied/referenced animal abuse/death, lying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyDesign/pseuds/YouAreMyDesign</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is going to elevate him. He will be the likes of martyrs and saints by the time Hannibal is done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Will Graham's Dogs, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>746</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>perfection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you read the tags.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been years, of waiting, of watching. Of carefully monitoring the growth and development of his young son – the son that Hannibal sired, planted within his mother, and nurtured and grew after his mother's so-unfortunate and untimely death after his birth.</p><p>Hannibal has been in love with his son since the moment he smelled the change in scent. He named him Will, and knew from the beginning that no one would love Will, want Will, keep Will as well as Hannibal could.</p><p>He tells Will that he and his mother were happily married. He tells Will that they were very much in love, and that his mother's passing was a tragedy only tempered by Will's survival. He tells Will, when he is old enough, how much Hannibal loves him and wants him, and how beautiful he is, until Will adores him just as much.</p><p>When Will was ten years old, he came to Hannibal with a blanket wrapped around his skinny shoulders, trembling and sour-smelling in the wake of a nightmare. He fixed his father with those big, beautiful eyes, worrying his lower lip between his teeth, and whispered that he couldn't sleep, that he'd had a bad dream:</p><p>"Please, daddy, can I sleep in here tonight?"</p><p>That was the first night. Hannibal, smiling, welcomed Will into his bed and wrapped his arms and blankets around his son, nose to his wild earth-colored hair, breathing deeply of his scent. His scent, so much like Hannibal's, but sweeter with youth and with the delicate aftertaste of blackberries and lemons.</p><p>Will fit against him perfectly, all puppy fat and flexibility as he curled up against Hannibal's chest and huffed happily into his pillow. Hannibal likes to think, even then, that Will enjoyed his scent just as much. He likes to think that he didn't imagine Will's little shiver when Hannibal nosed at his ear and gently kissed his neck. That Will, of sound mind and eager body, bit his lower lip and let out a whimper voluntarily when Hannibal licked over his nape and slowly slid a hand down his chest until he found Will's little cock, just barely twitching with interest.</p><p>"Daddy," Will had whispered, confused but unafraid. Of course he wouldn't be afraid – Hannibal adores Will, atom by atom, and Hannibal has never said an unkind word to him, or raised his hand in anger. His discipline comes from strict and sensible guidance, the threat of disappointment more than enough to curb Will's wild nature.</p><p>"Hush, Will," he had whispered, closing his eyes as Will began to tremble, already fever-warm from his nightmare and panting against Hannibal's pillow. His mouth, open, leaked saliva in a little pool, eyes hazy beneath his thick lashes, which fluttered as Hannibal slid his hand beneath Will's shorts and his fingers separated, gently testing the soft, smooth flesh around his little cock. He smiled when it began to harden, and Will bit his lower lip and fidgeted with the edge of the sheets. "I'm just checking something. You can go back to sleep, if you want. I won't be a moment."</p><p>And he had smiled, as Will visibly tried to obey him. But Hannibal didn't want to be obeyed, not quite yet. He could still remember, to this day, how sweetly Will had whined, how his little baby fangs gleamed in the light coming from his alarm clock, slightly green. How Will had rubbed himself against his father like an omega in heat and whimpered for more.</p><p>How his toes had curled, as Hannibal brought him to orgasm with a few more gentle strokes of a loose fist, dribbling pathetically over Hannibal's fingers. Hannibal had hummed, confirming what he had suspected – there was a little bump at the base of Will's cock. A knot, denoting him as alpha. Will had a few years before he would be of standard presentation age, but the lack of slick, and the little knotting bulge was as good a sign as any.</p><p>"That felt so good, daddy," Will breathed, as Hannibal removed his hand and reached across him to fetch a tissue to wipe his fingers clean. Hannibal smiled, cupping his face as Will rolled onto his back, those beautiful eyes he inherited from his mother gazing up at him like Hannibal held the world.</p><p>He was Will's whole world, and Hannibal had never been more viscerally proud of that.</p><p>He had kissed his sweet, beloved boy, then, claiming that beautiful, soft mouth with his own, as Will gasped, and arched up against him in turn. "You will sleep in my bed from now on," Hannibal commanded, and Will nodded, breathlessly, already worming his way closer in Hannibal's arms, nose against his chest.</p><p>And Hannibal had smiled, wrapped himself around Will, and placed a kiss to his sweaty hair.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A year later, Will was his constant bedmate. He followed Hannibal around like a second shadow. Hannibal began homeschooling him, since frankly he didn't need Will saying things without thinking to his teachers or peers, and there was no one who could give his son the education Will deserved. He would laugh to himself when his colleagues and patients noted how rare it was for a single alpha father to be so dedicated to his child. How much they admired him for loving Will so dearly and doting on him so much.</p><p>Omegas used to flock to him, in love with how capable a father he was, how happy Will was when in his company, his sweet-tempered son a powerful aphrodisiac for their own breeding urges. Hannibal is strong, and wealthy, and virile; he's a catch, a thoroughbred. They would expose their necks for him and flutter lashes over golden eyes, and touch his shoulders and chest with wide, pretty smiles.</p><p>If only they knew. None of them could compare to Will.</p><p>Will has had a recent growth spurt, and now he's all long limbs and coltish grace. He looks, to Hannibal's eyes, almost omega, his behavior perfectly molded to fit Hannibal's needs and desires. He is obedient and thoughtful, and though there are still emotional dips and peaks typical of a preteen boy, it manifests mostly in sullen periods that are quickly cured by Hannibal kissing him and putting Will in his lap, touching him until he's panting and whimpering and begging to finish.</p><p>He is perfect in mind and behavior. Now, he just needs to be perfect in body. Despite how much Hannibal loves him, Will is not going to present omega. He must act before Will truly presents, otherwise the hormonal changes will be much more difficult to come back from.</p><p>He starts, as is proper, with hormone treatments. He puts them in Will's juice and milk, and makes sure he drinks plenty of both. He starts to give him nightly injections that will encourage his body to stop growing, to remain smooth and sweet, to reduce any potential muscle mass so that he's always little and weak like a precious lamb.</p><p>Then, he starts to give Will herbal remedies with dinner. He grows the mushrooms himself, so that he can monitor their quality and effects. He makes sure Will has an orgasm every night while he's high so that he associates the happy, loose feeling with Hannibal, and lets Will pant and moan and rut against him like an untrained animal when they go to bed. Now, their bed smells like come and prepubescent alpha more often than not. It drives Hannibal to distraction, and makes him salivate. He wants, oh how he wants, to take Will apart at the core. To push at his thighs until they are wide open and sully the holy ground inside him.</p><p>But not yet. For now, just touches, with his fingers around Will's cock and knuckles rutting against Will's entrance, so that he grows used to pressure there, and sensation, and learns how <em>wonderful</em> it feels when daddy licks him clean after.</p><p>On the eve of his thirteenth birthday, Hannibal buys him a dog. It's a relatively small breed, because Will is small and Hannibal doesn't want to get him something big enough to hurt him. Will's eyes are wide with delight when he sees Hannibal come up the driveway with the dog on a leash. It's well-trained, impeccably behaved – he went out of his way to secure a breeder notorious for <em>selective </em>stock.</p><p>"Do you like him?" he asks, as Will kneels down and pets the dog's sleek head, cooing at him. The dog is panting, and licks Will's face, making him laugh, his tail swishing happily back and forth. Will nods, and grins up at him. "What will you name him?"</p><p>Will considers it, lips pursed in a way that makes Hannibal want to kiss him. He looks, considering, into the dog's eyes, and takes in his long muzzle, his mottled brown fur. He's a mix of Labrador, for temperament, and Australian Sheepdog for intelligence and ability to be trained. One of his eyes are blue, the other brown, and he's patchy and even tempered, so the breeder assured Hannibal.</p><p>"Atlas," he decides, standing. The dog woofs at him as though in agreement.</p><p>Hannibal smiles, and nods. "Atlas it is," he replies, as they all go inside.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Will turns thirteen, Hannibal makes him a feast. He thaws out the last of his mother's flesh in celebration, as with this new part of their life, he will finally put the finishing touches on his masterpiece of a boy, and turn him into the perfect mate that Hannibal knows he has been since the moment he knew of Will's existence.</p><p>Will eats happily, feet scuffing the floor as he sneaks little bites of meat to Atlas, who has remained by his side since Hannibal brought him home. He's a good dog, as well behaved as the breeder promised, and Hannibal has high hopes for him.</p><p>Hannibal watches him with an indulgent smile, unable to stop himself purring as Will eats and drinks his special juice. He's started to show color in his eyes, and thanks to the hormones, it is not the pure red of an alpha about to present. Instead, what shows is a soft orangey-yellow, closer to the gold of an omega than red. He might never fully be golden-eyed, but that's alright. He is beautiful, slender and small and so sweet that it makes Hannibal's teeth ache with the need to bury themselves inside of Will's tender flesh.</p><p>When dinner is done and birthday cake consumed, Hannibal bids Will get ready for bed. He clears away the dishes, listening to Will chattering away to Atlas as he changes into his sleep shorts and washes his face and brushes his teeth. His footsteps pad to Hannibal's bedroom, the dog's nails clicking lightly behind. Atlas sleeps outside their bedroom door, because Hannibal put his foot down and said the dog is not allowed in the bedroom.</p><p>No, when it comes time for him to be of use, they will use Will's room. Hannibal has plans.</p><p>He heads upstairs with Will's usual hormones injections in hand, as well as an additional sedative. He comes to the room and finds Will lounging in their bed, sprawled out like a starfish, so beautiful it momentarily robs Hannibal for breath.</p><p>Will looks up at him, and smiles widely. "Come to bed, daddy," he whispers, lashes low. So unintentionally seductive. Brazen little thing: Hannibal adores him.</p><p>Hannibal approaches him with a smile, as Will scrambles to an upright position and offers his arm. There are several little marks on the inside of his elbow from so many injections. He takes them with neither fear nor disturbance, though his brow creases when Hannibal finishes with the first injection, and prepares the second. The sedative.</p><p>"Something extra," Hannibal tells him. "Another birthday present."</p><p>Will stares at him when Hannibal doses him up, those beautiful eyes so trusting. Hannibal can't help how his stomach clenches and his hands tremble when he finishes with the second injection and sets it safely to one side. Will is already starting to droop, so small that the drug takes him easily.</p><p>"Daddy," he whispers, slurring the word as he paws weakly at Hannibal's forearm. "Daddy, kiss me."</p><p>Hannibal does, licking into his darling boy's sweet, soft mouth as Will trembles for him. He moans, quietly, and Hannibal watches as his pupils dilate and the orange-yellow in his eyes is the only color left. He brushes tender fingers over Will's cheek. "Do you love me, Will?" he asks.</p><p>"Yes," Will replies, voice strained as he tries to stay awake. He arches and nuzzles like a plaintive creature into Hannibal's hands, trying to nudge his way into Hannibal's lap. "I love you, I love you so much."</p><p>Hannibal smiles.</p><p>"I love you so much," Will says again, words barely more than an unintelligible slur. He noses at Hannibal's neck, over the mating mark his mother left behind. It makes Hannibal shiver – Will still has his little alpha teeth, and Hannibal has no intention of removing those. He sucks at Hannibal's skin and rubs himself against Hannibal's cock. "<em>Daddy</em>."</p><p>"You're alright, darling," Hannibal purrs, rubbing his hand over Will's neck. He tightens his grip and the boy goes limp, shivering against him. Hannibal stands and carefully places Will down in bed, and kisses his forehead. "You need to go to sleep so I can give you your birthday present."</p><p>Will frowns, confused but trusting. "Will you rub me, Daddy?" he asks, his hands moving as though there's lag between his brain and action. He rolls onto his stomach and ruts against the sheets. Hannibal can smell how he's leaking inside his little shorts.</p><p>"I will when you wake up," Hannibal promises, and flattens himself over his son, forcing Will to go still with another quiet whimper. "You need to go to sleep, my darling boy. Be good for me."</p><p>Will sighs, and settles, lashes fluttering and drooping low. "I'm good."</p><p>"Yes, you are. My perfect, precious boy. I love you very much, Will."</p><p>Will's lips twitch in a tired smile.</p><p>Hannibal smiles back, crushing Will gently beneath his weight. Despite his words, he can't resist the urge to nuzzle and nip at Will's flushed neck, nosing his hair out of the way so he can lick and suck at the delicate, warm skin as he bares it. His, his son, his precious boy, Hannibal wants to swallow him whole. His hands are greedy and big on Will's body, running down to his skinny hips. He lifts Will, grinding slowly against his ass.</p><p>With the hormone treatments and the associations with the drugs and pleasure, Will loves it whenever Hannibal touches him. Hannibal made sure of that, made sure that every time he touches Will, he makes Will feel good. To the point where, now, it's more of a compulsion, a needy craving that is as much a part of Will as his blood and marrow.</p><p>Will sobs, bringing his knees together and rubbing his ass against Hannibal's cock. "<em>Daddy</em>," he whines, unable to move as the sedative takes hold, unable to open his eyes, his face lax but desire and need obvious in his thick voice. "Please, please, please, please…."</p><p>Hannibal can't resist. How could anyone, he thinks, with such a sweet and eager feast of flesh beneath them? He reaches below Will's shorts and pushes them down, spreading his fingers so he can put friction on Will's little cock.</p><p>Will whimpers, too lax for his face to screw up in pleasure as it normally does. He ruts sluggishly, into Hannibal's hand and then back against Hannibal's cock, which has thickened in interest and rests heavy against Will's ass. "Daddy," Will slurs, breathing hitching as he starts to leak. He smells wonderful, sweet and rich as summer fruit coated in sugar, his hair damp with sweat and curling against the nape of his neck.</p><p>Hannibal rolls him onto his back and slithers down, cupping Will's little balls and wrapping his lips around Will's cock, taking him down to that small knot that is, even now, barely large enough to be noticeable when Hannibal swallows him. Will cries out quietly, trembling all over as he twitches and spills into Hannibal's mouth. Hannibal's tongue catches on the juvenile alpha barbs around the head of his cock and he hums quietly, swallowing all of Will.</p><p>Will is panting, just a slip of his black eyes visible beneath his lashes as Hannibal cups his face and kisses him. Will smiles. "I love you, daddy," he whispers.</p><p>"And I love you, Will, my precious boy," Hannibal purrs, nuzzling Will's soft hair. "Now that you're old enough, I can finally give you everything you could ever want."</p><p>Will hums, Hannibal is sure he doesn't quite understand. But he's trusting and lax as Hannibal pulls his shorts back up and embraces him, Will's body limp as the drug finally takes him under and he falls asleep.</p><p>Hannibal allows himself to linger, just for a moment, before he kisses Will's forehead and gathers him into his arms. He takes Will downstairs, to the dining room table where, after dinner, he prepared the space. This is, after all, where they consumed the last of his mother. The place where Hannibal will transform him into the perfect creature he has always known Will to be.</p><p>Atlas follows them down, nosing in concern at Will's foot and whining softly. "Hush, boy," Hannibal tells the dog, who looks at him and licks his muzzle, but subsides. Still, he guards the entrance to the dining room as Hannibal carries Will inside.</p><p>The table has been wiped down and covered with a white sheet. Hannibal's tools are laid out at the head of the table, where he normally sits. There are forceps, and scalpels, and small tweezers. Everything he will need to remove the last vestiges of alpha from his son and finish his evolution to perfection.</p><p>He lays Will down and, first, places a mask over his mouth, starting the general anesthesia so Will stays under during the procedure. He pulls Will's shorts off his body and, after a moment of thought, drops them on the floor. They are sticky on the inside with Will's precum, and damp with sweat.</p><p>He nudges Will's clothing to Atlas, who wags his tail and snuffles at the offering. Hannibal smiles, and turns back to his son.</p><p>First, those barbs. Alphas have them for two reasons: one, to scrape out any potential rival's seed, like that of birds. The second reason is because pain often triggers endorphins in an omega, which the body interprets as a threat, and omegas respond to threats with sweet submission. The breeding instinct is a powerful one, and tempers all but the most violent of alpha compulsions.</p><p>But Will has no need of them, not as Hannibal's mate. He will, after all, never need to worry about siring a child, nor even using his little cock for anything more than a means for Hannibal to work him to orgasm.</p><p>He contemplates, briefly, simply removing the whole thing. Will isn't going to be needing it. But there are complications to be considered if he were to do that, and he must admit he enjoys playing with Will's cock and making him whimper and squirm.</p><p>Decided, he slides on a pair of gloves, and moves his tools down to Will's legs, sprawled out wide. First, he lubricates one finger and slides it inside of Will. It is the first time he's directly penetrated Will, and even with his body drugged and lax, he grips Hannibal so tightly, fever-warm even through the latex. He pierces Will with one finger, then a second, until he's stretched enough to take the forceps. He inserts it into Will's hole, spreading him out wide as he can without tearing him.</p><p>Will's lashes flutter, but he doesn't wake.</p><p>Hannibal smiles, and pushes his fingers back inside, finding the little nub of Will's prostate and circling it with gentle, knowing touches. Will is young, his recovery time quick both because of the hormone treatments and his age, and soon his cock is hard and red again, leaking against his smooth belly.</p><p>Hannibal inserts a small vibrating plug into Will, and turns it on.</p><p>Will's fingers twitch, toes curling at the sensation. His breath hitches, and Hannibal turns the gas concentration a fraction higher.</p><p>When Will settles, Hannibal gets to work.</p><p>There are not many barbs – Will hasn't needed to grow additional ones since he has yet to reach sexual maturity and present. During presenting, an alpha's first rut is where they grow their additional barbs. It's why their biggest compulsions is sex; to soothe that itch, the same way children and puppies are given teething rings.</p><p>Hannibal makes small, thin slices, removing each barb with the tweezers. They are thin and short, barely more than a fingernail in size. He carefully feels around Will's cock to make sure he has gotten them all, and once he's satisfied, he smiles to himself, and focuses his attention on Will's knotting bulge.</p><p>The knot is more difficult to remove, given that it is not a separate organ that swells or deflates as necessary, but part of a muscle that overexpands. Not a wisdom tooth, but an over-sharp canine. Cutting off the swelling piece is a delicate matter, but Hannibal is skilled and confident, and has studied this extensively, to be sure he doesn't damage his darling boy and do anything that will prevent him from getting an erection in the future.</p><p>In the end, he removes part of the gland that is smaller than a brazil nut. He sews Will up, gloves pink from Will's blood, and wraps his cock with bandages that he binds around Will's hips, lifting him so that he can make sure it's all secure.</p><p>Now that he has removed everything that makes him <em>alpha</em> – not his teeth, Hannibal adores those little fangs, they are the most Hannibal part of him, and he wants Will to keep them – it is time to insert his omega help.</p><p>He removes the plug, turning it off and setting it upright on the edge of the table. He widens the forceps until he can fit three fingers inside of his boy, testing the soft, silky flesh of his insides. Until he finds the perfect spot.</p><p>One might argue it would be easier to go through Will's perineum for this part, but this way feels much more intimate to Hannibal, and his boy deserves the best.</p><p>He takes the small coil insert in his hands, and places them on the end of an injection rod. It is the same kind of tool used for hormonal birth control and implants for omegas and fertile women. Hannibal designed it himself – it is a stimulant, meant to eventually heal and fuse with Will's prostate, that will encourage an overproduction of seminal fluid. It will mimic slick, when he's aroused.</p><p>Hannibal is not entirely certain it will work as envisioned, but he can always adjust accordingly.</p><p>He slides the coil in, fingers searching out Will's prostate again, now swollen and easily detected from the stimulation of the plug. He smiles, and carefully inserts the sharp end of the coil just past it, curling it around and around so that it embeds itself firmly in Will's muscles. The scent of blood tells him he's successful, as he pulls the injection rod out, and removes the forceps. Will's rim squeezes back around nothing, tight and flushed. Hannibal swallows, mouth watering with the desire to taste the single bead of blood leaking from it.</p><p>He resists. Barely. He wipes Will clean and considers his sweet boy. He doesn't want to keep Will under for too long, simply because Will <em>is </em>still growing and it's not good for him to be under anesthesia for too long.</p><p>Perhaps one more alteration.</p><p>He goes to Will's head and gently rolls him onto his side, his back to Hannibal, the nape of his neck exposed. Hannibal pushes his hair up from his neck, exposing the smooth skin, unmarked by teeth but slightly pink where Hannibal sucked on him before Will fell asleep. He cannot stop himself doing so again, leaning down and kneading at Will's sweet throat with his teeth, one hand on Will's skinny chest as Will's lashes flutter and his muscles jump between Hannibal's jaws.</p><p>He wants to bite, but it will be so much more satisfying when Will begs him to. And he will. If Hannibal does this right, Will isn't going to be able to breathe without Hannibal's hands on him, will beg for his father's cock as needy as any true-born omega.</p><p>Hannibal can't wait.</p><p>He kisses the pink mark on Will's neck and straightens with a rumble, and takes his scalpel again. He makes a small incision an inch from Will's spine, clear of his carotid and into muscle. He pushes his finger in and angles it up until he finds Will's scent and bonding glands. They are undeveloped, confused by his genetics combined with Hannibal's hormone treatments, so while Will is sweet and responsive to touches here, they are not as easily manipulated.</p><p>Hannibal can fix that.</p><p>He takes another hormone injection, this time one that is similar to those meant to trigger heats in omegas, and slides the needle into Will's neck, until the tip rests on the gland. He presses on the plunger, thumb against Will's neck so he can measure how his skin swells with the additional fluid. He rubs at Will's throat, encouraging the hormone to dispel and soak into his vocal cords and spine, and slides the needle out. A single piece of gauze is all that's necessary to patch Will up – Hannibal has no intention of scarring Will with anything other than his teeth.</p><p>He slides the mask off of Will and pulls off his gloves. He scoops Will up again, the boy still limp in his arms, and carries him back up to bed, laying him down on Hannibal's sheets. He rubs his pillow against his own cheek and places it beneath Will's, so he will be soothed by the scent, and binds an ice pack to his genitals to help with swelling.</p><p>After a moment's thought, he takes Will's slim wrists, and binds them to the headboard with one of Hannibal's ties. He can't, after all, risk Will waking in a panic and undoing all of Hannibal's hard work, or damaging himself further.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hannibal cleans up, and when he is finished, he spies Atlas at the threshold of his bedroom. The dog is slobbering on Will's shorts, panting loudly. Since he's lying on his side, Hannibal can see the tip of his cock peeking out from amidst his mottled fur. He smiles, and clicks his tongue, calling the dog's attention to him.</p><p>Atlas' ears perk up. "Come," Hannibal says, and the dog rises, Will's shorts in his mouth, and follows Hannibal into Will's room. Since Will has not used this room for so long, Hannibal removed the bed a long time ago. In its place is an open space. In Will's closet, which Hannibal expressly forbid him from opening, is the bed's replacement.</p><p>To the untrained eye, it looks merely like a weight bench. Only those of a discerning mind would notice the straps around the legs, and the additional padded areas to brace knees, and the hole for a face, which can be changed to any angle. Hannibal takes the bench out and sets it up. Atlas is not large enough to be able to push the heavy bench with his own body weight, so he doesn't worry about securing it to the floor.</p><p>In the end, it's a solid piece of padded leather on a steel frame, with kneepads on either side, and stirrups for arms close to the headboard. There are straps that will go around a person's back, and hips, and behind their knees to hold them down.</p><p>Hannibal's head lifts, as he hears a frantic, frightened whimper. He shushes Atlas when he whines, and leaves the room, keeping the dog secured inside.</p><p>He hurries to Will, who is sluggishly waking, tears in his eyes as he tugs on the bindings around his wrists and tries to draw his knees up, knowing only that he's in pain, but not how to fix it. His eyes land on Hannibal's, and he sobs.</p><p>"Daddy," he whispers. "What happened?"</p><p>"Hush, darling," Hannibal purrs, coming to him and unwrapping his wrists. He sits Will up and puts him sideways in his lap so Will can nuzzle his neck, seeking Hannibal's comforting scent. Hannibal strokes over his back as Will stares down at his lap, eyes wide with horror. Will flinches, when Hannibal brushes the back of his neck. "You remember, don't you? I said I would give you another birthday present?"</p><p>Will nods, staring at Hannibal. He looks even more beautiful with tears in his eyes, with the first ever subtle flare of genuine fear when he looks at his father.</p><p>Hannibal smiles, tucking a curl behind his ear. "This is your present, darling," he murmurs, kissing Will's cheek. "I had to do some things, so that you could be mine. So that we could be together forever."</p><p>Will stares at him. Hannibal isn't sure if the sedatives are still making him groggy, or if he's genuinely too shocked to speak. The wheels are turning in his head, clear as day. "I thought -." He stops, swallows harshly. "I thought I was yours already. You didn't have to hurt me."</p><p>Hannibal sighs. "I'm sorry you're hurting, my beautiful boy," he says, and that is genuine. Pain was unavoidable, unfortunately. "It won't last forever, I promise. But you." He cups Will's face, brushing a thumb over his tearstained cheek. "You, and me, together. That will last. When the pain fades, I can claim you properly, and be with you for real."</p><p>Will sobs. "It hurts," he says, reaching down to his bandaged cock, cold and damp from the ice pack.</p><p>"I know," Hannibal soothes. "Would you like me to make it better?"</p><p>"How?" Will says, soft and shaking. More tears fall.</p><p>"Well, you're still too injured for me to rub you and make you feel better that way," Hannibal says, standing. He takes Will's hands and helps him to his feet. Will winces, but still tries to obey him, trembling. Oh, his sweet boy, Hannibal adores him and the show of his little fangs as he bares them in pain. "But that's why I bought Atlas. He's smaller; he won't hurt you."</p><p>Will looks up at him, brow furrowed in confusion.</p><p>"Do you trust me, darling?" Hannibal whispers, cupping Will's face.</p><p>"Yes," Will replies, without hesitation. Even injured by Hannibal's hand, even confused and scared, he trusts Hannibal. Hannibal is glad he's the one who is claiming his innocent boy – the rest of the world would eat him alive. Hannibal can keep him safe.</p><p>"Come with me, then," Hannibal says, picking Will up again so he doesn't have to walk with his injuries. Will whimpers, clinging to him, as Hannibal carries him bridal style towards his bedroom. Atlas is whining at the door, and steps back when Hannibal opens it, easily carrying Will with one arm. Will's eyes widen when he sees the bench, and he goes stiff.</p><p>Hannibal carries him over and places him down on the bench, gesturing for Will to lie down. "On your stomach, darling."</p><p>Will stares up at him, breath hitching with another sob. "You promise it won't hurt?" he asks, wide-eyed.</p><p>"It'll make you feel so much better, darling, I promise," Hannibal replies.</p><p>Will nods, and lays down on the bench, wincing when his injured cock comes into contact with the padding. Hannibal helps him position himself, so his cock hangs free between his legs, his knees on the rests as he binds Will down. He peels the bandages off of Will's ass and removes the ice back so it doesn't pull, pleased to see that he's stopped bleeding, and straps Will down along his hips, his shoulders, and the back of his neck.</p><p>"Put your face here," he instructs, gesturing to the hole. Will whimpers, but obeys, and Hannibal threads his hands through the stirrups until they're secure around his pink wrists. Will's fists clench, knuckles going white.</p><p>Hannibal goes to his head and kneels so Will can see him. "I love you so much, my beautiful boy," Hannibal says, thumbing at the tear stains on Will's face. Despite the pain he's in, Will smiles weakly. "I know you're going to be a good boy and let me make it better, aren't you? I <em>swear</em>, Will, you're going to feel so much better. You'll never hurt again, and I'll be able to be yours, and you will be mine, forever."</p><p>"Forever," Will echoes, breath hitching. "Kiss me, Daddy?"</p><p>Hannibal smiles, and cups the back of his neck around the bench, leaning up to lick into his boy's soft mouth. Will tastes wonderful, and even better seasoned with his tears. He resists the urge to bite, to simply rise and claim Will now and bite through the bandages until he's Hannibal's completely.</p><p>Everything in due time. He has waited thirteen years, he can wait a moment longer.</p><p>Will is crying again when Hannibal withdraws, and Hannibal shushes him, standing and rubbing gently at the base of Will's jaw, over his swollen scent glands. A moment later, Will goes lax, shivering and flushed.</p><p>Hannibal smiles, and leans down to kiss his messy hair. He moves down Will and stands between his legs, gently pushing a finger back inside him. Will is wet, and not just with blood. His swollen prostate took the coil magnificently, and Hannibal snarls, upper lip curling back as his fingertips quickly become doused with an overabundance of fluid.</p><p>It slicks his fingers and smells like Will's come, though thinner. He presses his hand to the small of Will's back, into those divots at the base of his spine he has thought about spilling onto and licking clean. Will whimpers, trembling, hips subtly arching up into the touch as Hannibal rubs at his prostate and torn muscles.</p><p>"Does it hurt, darling?" Hannibal asks, his voice barely more than a growl.</p><p>"Yes," Will says. "But it feels good, too."</p><p>"I'm so glad," Hannibal murmurs, and slides another finger in, gently easing Will's muscles apart again. His rim is flushing and shining as Hannibal curls his fingers, mercilessly petting his prostate so that Will's slick starts to leak around his knuckles, gushing thickly like an omega in heat, dripping down onto the floor.</p><p>The sound draws Atlas' attention. The dog huffs, and comes over, licking curiously at the mess.</p><p>Hannibal smiles.</p><p>He pulls his fingers out and sucks them clean, groaning at the taste. The arousal in his own stomach is becoming unbearable. He might not last the night before he has to cover his perfect boy with his come. Perhaps he will start training Will's mouth. He's sure Will would be more than happy to help him.</p><p>He pulls his fingers from his mouth with a final lick, gazing down at Will's wet, open hole. He's perfect, dripping slick and open enough that Atlas' cock will be snug and tight inside him. Hannibal wishes he could be the first one to knot his boy, but the fact of the matter is Will is simply too small. He needs to work up to it – Hannibal's knot would tear him the first time, and he would sooner die than hurt his beloved boy like that.</p><p>So he sighs, and clears his throat. "Atlas," he murmurs, drawing the dog's attention. It lifts its head, ears cocked forward. Hannibal smiles, and pats the bench. "Up."</p><p>Atlas woofs, getting into position between Will's knees. His cock is already out, red and wet and ready. He lunges upward and flops over Will's lower body, and Will goes tense and lets out a rough, terrified noise.</p><p>"Daddy!" he cries, lifting his head. "Daddy, please, what are you doing?"</p><p>Hannibal goes to him, shushing him and petting his hair. He smooths his hands over Will's neck, his scent and bonding glands, his wet face. He leans down and kisses Will's forehead. "It's a training knot, my love," he purrs. "Remember when you learned to ride a bicycle? These are your extra wheels. You need to learn to take Atlas properly before I can be inside you."</p><p>Will sobs, staring up at him. He grits his teeth and shakes his head. "No," he whispers. "Please, no, I don't want to -. I'll be good, Daddy, I swear. I can take you, I don't want to be his, I don't -."</p><p>His words are lost in a thin, reedy sob, as Atlas noses at Will's heaving back, huffs, and shoves his cock all the way inside.</p><p>Will screams. He can't thrash, with how he's tied down, but his hands jerk and flail in the stirrups, hitting Hannibal's thigh. "Daddy, no!" he cries. "No, please, it hurts, it hurts and I don't like it."</p><p>Hannibal sighs. He crouches down and takes Will's face in his hands, forcing their eyes to meet. "I thought you trusted me," he says, as Atlas starts to drool on Will's flank, claws scraping his hips as he positions himself and starts to rabbit-thrust into him. "I thought you loved me."</p><p>Will hiccups, hyperventilating. He's wretched with tears, still so beautiful, somehow. Hannibal must have been truly blessed by God Himself to have such a beautiful little boy.</p><p>"Haven't I always done what's best for you?" he adds, petting Will's sweaty hair. "Doesn't it feel even a <em>little </em>good?"</p><p>Will's breath hitches again, cheeks flushed with shame. Hannibal fights back a smile. Despite Will's protests, Hannibal has been bringing him to orgasm for three glorious years, and he knows what Will looks like when he's feeling pleasure. His eyes glow that orange-yellow color, shining with water. Atlas grunts on top of him and fucks him like the dog's life depends on it.</p><p>In a way, it does. Hannibal won't tolerate an untrained animal in his home. If Atlas does not treat Will well, he's no good except as food.</p><p>Hannibal pets Will as he quiets, surrendering to it as his little body goes into shock and he can do nothing but submit. In that, he is truly omega – he is in pain, something is inside him and mounting him, his best chance of survival is accepting its seed and allowed it to breed him. Hannibal cannot remember ever feeling more proud.</p><p>"You're doing so well," he praises quietly. "If you could see yourself, my beautiful boy. I can tell he's enjoying you – taking your virginity, as is his privilege. A privilege <em>I </em>allow." Will whimpers, pressing his lips together, staring at Hannibal unblinkingly. "But I will be the one to truly mark and claim you, darling, I promise. You will never want for anything in the world, and once you're feeling better, I'll rub and kiss you and put myself inside you and make you feel <em>so </em>good, Will."</p><p>Will shivers. Slick gushes out of him with every withdrawal of Atlas' cock, dripping down and staining the floor. Hannibal runs his fingers up Will's shaking thighs, coating his fingers with the slick, and shows it to Will.</p><p>"Do you see?" he whispers. "You were made for this. You were made for <em>me</em>, Will. I knew it the moment I knew of your existence. I've loved you for such a long time." He pauses, swallowing, overcome with emotion. "I'm sorry you had to hurt, but I have ached every moment I haven't had you in my arms. You must understand – if we're going to be together, I had to do what I did. Can you understand, Will?"</p><p>Will whines again, and reaches with his bound hand. He is able, just barely, to cup Hannibal's cheek. "Daddy, please don't cry," he whispers.</p><p>Hannibal nuzzles his bruising wrist, draws in a shaky breath. Affected, perhaps, but the emotion is genuine. "Do you hate me?"</p><p>"No!" Will says immediately, shaking his head. He winces as Atlas gives a particularly brutal thrust, slamming him against the breeding bench. "No, I could never hate you. I love you. I'm sorry I -. I got scared."</p><p>"I know," Hannibal says, cupping Will's hand and kissing his palm. "You'll never have to be scared again." He meets Will's eyes and cups his head. "I'll take care of you, for the rest of our lives."</p><p>Will smiles. How can he possibly get more beautiful by the minute?</p><p>Atlas growls, suddenly, fluffy tail lifting. Will flinches and whimpers, shoulders rolling up as the dog pushes on his back and starts to rut, panting. Hannibal's smile widens. "That's his knot, darling," he purrs. "If you can take this with no trouble, I know you'll be able to take me."</p><p>Will cries out as Atlas fucks in one last, brutal time, his knot stuck and locking. He collapses over Will as he starts to come, little rabbit jerks that make Will tremble and shake and sob. Will's cock is hard in his bandages, the tip wet and leaking, and not just with blood.</p><p>Hannibal smiles, and unbinds his cock, noting with pleasure that the cuts he made are clotting nicely. He will have to be careful, but no longer fearing an open wound, he reaches between the bench and cups Will's cock, giving him something to rut against.</p><p>"<em>Daddy!</em>" Will screams, shuddering. He thrashes in his bindings and draws his knees together, clenching around Atlas' knot so hard the dog huffs, ears flattening. Hannibal grabs his muzzle tightly before the animal can think to bite.</p><p>Will shudders, arching up with a weak cry as he ruts against Hannibal's hand, screaming his way through his undoubtedly painful orgasm, his cock dribbling pathetically over Hannibal's fingers. The base of his cock no longer swells, there are no barbs. Just the sweet, smooth cock of a beautiful young omega.</p><p>Hannibal licks his fingers clean, and stands.</p><p>Atlas huffs, and turns, yanking on Will until his knot comes free, releasing a gush of come and slick from Will's red hole. Hannibal pats his head and the dog goes to the other side of the room, to lick himself clean and gnaw on Will's shorts and whatever else he wants to do to entertain himself.</p><p>Hannibal looks back to his boy. Will has fallen unconscious. He checks Will's pulse and finds it steady, and hums in delight. He unstraps Will and wipes him down, every inch of him, with a damp towel, and removes the bandage from his neck as well so he can check the cut there.</p><p>Everything is healing nicely.</p><p>He gives Will an injection of antibiotics, more hormones to encourage his body to accept the implant and the injection to his scent glands and the release of a newly knotted omega, ready to present, and scoops up his sweet sleeping boy, and carries him back to bed.</p><p>He cannot help, in a moment of weakness when he has Will curled up and sweet, parting his lips and unzipping his suit pants, pressing the head of his swollen cock between Will's legs. He growls at the feeling of Will's wet, slick mouth, soft as silk and just begging to be forced wider.</p><p>He does. The barbs lightly abrade Will's tongue and the roof of his mouth, and cause his throat to spasm as Hannibal languidly fucks his unconscious son, working his hand over the parts he can't fit into Will's mouth. He makes sure to keep his strokes even so that Will can keep breathing, and tightens a hand in Will's hair as he nears his orgasm.</p><p>When it comes, it's with a vengeance, years of pent-up release just waiting to seek a fertile breeder. He bends over Will's head, growling loudly, painting Will's lips, his face, the inside of his mouth with his come as he cups and squeezes his knot, jerking himself like a teenager. It's not as much as he will give Will once knotted, but it takes the edge off.</p><p>Hannibal sighs when he's done, admiring the sheen on Will's face, caked into his lashes and dripping from his mouth. He wipes Will down, though he mourns the loss of his mark, dresses for bed, and falls asleep wrapped around his boy as he has done for three long, torturous, blissful years.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hannibal wakes when Will does, uttering a sleepy noise, followed by a whimper of lingering pain. He sits up and checks Will's body, glad to see that there is no tearing, no open wounds. The worst is his knot removal cut, which resembles a scab now.</p><p>"Daddy," Will says, smacking his lips together. He frowns at the taste on his tongue. "I feel -. Weird."</p><p>"You're presenting," Hannibal lies. He will be, by the end of this. Once Hannibal has knotted and bitten him, his body will have no choice. It will know it is claimed by an alpha, and will react accordingly. "Presenting mates often claim they can taste their mate in their mouth, and react to them in their sleep. Do you feel that, Will?"</p><p>He makes his voice sound curious, cautiously hopeful. Will turns and meets his eyes, his own wide and joyous.</p><p>"I do!" he exclaims. He sits up, wincing, and throws his arms around Hannibal, nuzzling his shoulder. "Daddy, it worked!"</p><p>Hannibal smiles, embracing Will tightly. "Then there's only one thing left, my darling boy," he purrs. "I have to claim you properly."</p><p>"Yes," Will whispers, sitting back, eyes shining and beautifully golden. <em>Golden</em>. Pure, beautiful, good God, Hannibal loves him so much. "Please, Daddy. I feel like I've waited forever, and I -." He pauses, flushing, biting his lower lip.</p><p>He looks down at himself. The cuts on his cock don't seem to bother him at all. He reaches down and there's a wet noise as he puts his fingers inside himself. "I'm so wet," he breathes, eyes wide with wonder. He lifts his hand to show Hannibal. "See?"</p><p>"I see," Hannibal breathes, stifling the urge to growl. "But, Will, you must make sure never to put your fingers inside yourself again." Will blinks at him, eyes wide. "That is only your alpha's right. My right. Do you understand? It's very important."</p><p>"Oh," Will murmurs, cheeks darkening with shame. He hunches in on himself. "I'm sorry, Daddy, I didn't know."</p><p>"That's alright," Hannibal purrs, and leans forward to kiss him. He can taste himself on Will's tongue. Will shivers when Hannibal touches the nape of his neck. "As long as you promise never to do it again."</p><p>"I promise," Will whispers, and kisses him again, wrapping his skinny arms around Hannibal's shoulders. "Will you mount me then, Daddy? Will you claim me? I want you to. I want you inside of me. I know it's not going to hurt, that it's going to feel <em>wonderful</em>."</p><p>Hannibal gazes at him, at his beautiful golden eyes, his red cheeks, his wide and happy smile. Truly, he is a blessed man, to have finally created his perfect mate.</p><p>"I will," he promises, and takes Will by the hips. He rolls them and pushes Will onto his back, takes a pillow and places it under his hips. Will pulls frantically at his clothes, baring Hannibal to his greedy gaze and small, wandering hands.</p><p>Will's eyes widen, when he sees the outline of Hannibal's cock in his sleep pants. "Can I see it?" he whispers.</p><p>"Of course," Hannibal replies, and sheds his clothes. Will gasps audibly as his long, thick cock is revealed, barbs already half-extended as little nubs, foreskin taut, leaking from the slit. Will swallows, but shows no fear as Hannibal climbs back between his legs.</p><p>"I have to get you ready," he murmurs, and prowls over Will, kissing him deeply. "You have to be good and let me, okay?"</p><p>Will nods eagerly, biting his lower lip. Hannibal smiles, and kisses his scent gland. He pauses, and breathes in deeply. Blackberries, lemons, Hannibal's own scent. Will <em>stinks </em>of it, like a claimed and even pregnant omega, fever-sweet and ripe. Hannibal's cock twitches at the idea of breeding his boy, of getting him swollen with child, of fucking him every night until he bears twins, triplets, a whole Goddamn litter.</p><p>Not possible, at this time. But Hannibal has patience and medical learning. Perhaps he can figure out a way to implant a fertile and functioning uterus into Will, and make him a mother.</p><p>Later.</p><p>He kisses down Will's flat chest, nuzzling his peaked nipples, sucking them to tenderness between his teeth. Will squirms, hard, absolutely dripping with slick. It's soaked through the pillow already. Hannibal smiles and continues his way down, licking tenderly at Will's sore cock, making it jump and bump against his cheek.</p><p>Will whimpers. "I'm sorry, Daddy," he says.</p><p>"It's alright, darling," Hannibal replies, and kisses the shaft. "It's not too sore?"</p><p>Will shakes his head.</p><p>Hannibal parts his lips and sucks him down, tonguing at the knot scar as Will writhes beneath him, panting and clutching at the pillow like he means to tear through it. He bares his fangs, humping against Hannibal's face, uncoordinated and untried. Hannibal sucks him mercilessly, licking up the shaft and over the head, the whole thing barely more than a mouthful as he plays with Will's balls.</p><p>Will comes with a soft moan, sweating and soaking wet. Hannibal slips off him, snarling, and bows down further to claim his prize.</p><p>Licking Will's rim coats his tongue in slick, and he shoves his tongue inside, growling when Will shrieks and trembles, wrapping skinny legs around his head and clenching them tightly. Hannibal digs his nails into Will's hips, lifting him up so he's balanced only on his shoulders and Hannibal can devour him, as he has dreamed of doing for so long. Will's cries are loud and unhinged, his legs flopping wide out, splayed, as Hannibal makes him come again, dribbling weakly down his stomach and into his own face.</p><p>"Lick it up," he manages to snarl, as it coats Will's chin. Will's tongue snakes out and Hannibal puts him down, lunges for him and chases it, tongue deep in Will's mouth. He can feel where the barbs of his cock hurt Will, but Will kisses him back as eagerly as he always as, trembling and shaking with pleasure.</p><p>"Inside me, Daddy," Will whispers. Begs so sweetly, just like his mother did. Hannibal smiles, kissing him again, gentler but no less passionate. "Please, inside me. I want you to come in me, like Atlas did. It felt really good when he did that."</p><p>"Did it, now?" Hannibal purrs, rubbing his fingers over Will's rim and shoving two inside. Will whines, arching up, heels in the bed as he ruts feverishly onto Hannibal's fingers. If the implant causes him any pain, he doesn't show it – or he's too out of it to tell. Then again, Will has shown a delightful penchant for masochism. One Hannibal intends to thoroughly exploit in the coming years.</p><p>"It did," he gasps. "It felt…so warm, and I was so heavy, and I felt like -. I loved having something inside me. And I love you, and I -." He goes silent, shuddering, eyes rolling back as Hannibal circles his swollen prostate, making him gush more slick. "Oh, God, Daddy, <em>please</em>."</p><p>"I'll never deny you anything, my love," Hannibal tells him. He works his fingers through Will's sodden hair, and muscles his thighs apart with his hips. He's big; he'll crush Will to the bed, like a proper alpha should. Will's nails drag along his shoulders, thighs clinging to his hips.</p><p>Hannibal kisses him, rutting forward. He feels the promising heat, the tightness of Will's rim catching on his cockhead, sucking him in. Hannibal spreads his knees, snarling, and pushes further. He feels the first barbs against Will's rim and Will whimpers when he ruts them in. Then the second set. Will leaked out all of Atlas' come, he's sure, but he feels a deep, visceral pleasure, knowing that he has the girth and strength to scrape any rival seed back out of his mate.</p><p>Will's insides are velvet-soft and squelch obscenely as Hannibal pushes into him, in and in, inch by careful inch, until he's all the way inside Will. Will's belly bulges with the head of him and Will stares up at him like Hannibal is God himself, wide-eyed and in awe.</p><p>"I'm going to come again," he whispers.</p><p>Hannibal growls, and bows his head to Will's sweaty neck. He rocks his hips, once, twice, pulls out and thrusts all the way in, shuddering as Will does exactly that.</p><p>The <em>feeling </em>of his boy coming around him, bearing down, suffocating and spasming, so delicious soft and wet and <em>hot </em>on the inside, threatens to drive him mad. He will knot Will every morning and every single night, stick him on his knot and fall asleep just like this, crushing and covering his boy completely.</p><p>Will whimpers, rubbing his hand through the sticky mess on his stomach and the bulge of Hannibal's cock. He presses down on it and Hannibal <em>groans</em>, wrapping both arms around Will as Will clings to him, sobbing again. This time, not in pain, not out of fear, but deep satisfaction. Hannibal feels the same. This is perfection, this is <em>right</em>, he has finally achieved ultimate bliss.</p><p>He fucks Will with powerful, smooth thrusts, driving deep into him and all the way out. He can feel the coil, almost buried in Will's swollen flesh, the nub of his prostate against his barbs, the cling and catch of his rim when Hannibal slides almost all the way out before pushing back in. The pillow is thin with slick, the bed soaked.</p><p>Will claws deep lines into Hannibal's back, crying out loudly every time Hannibal pushes into him. It feels like he's coming over and over again, never once still, or clamping, or spilling between their bellies. His eyes are pure gold, his body fever hot and soft and slick.</p><p>"Daddy," Will whispers to his neck, whining into his ear. It makes every inch of Hannibal's spine flare, makes his teeth show themselves, sharp and ready. "Daddy, Daddy, oh my <em>God</em>, oh God, please, please more -. Faster, anything, come inside me, do whatever you want, I need you to come inside me."</p><p><em>Need</em>. Yes, that is what this is. Need, hunger, a fierce drive that makes Hannibal part his jaws and sink his teeth into the cut on Will's neck, towards his nape. Will screams, coming dry now, edging his little baby fangs along Hannibal's tense shoulder.</p><p>"Bite, Will," Hannibal snarls at him, blood in his mouth. He kneads his teeth along the bite and sinks them in again, thrusts growing brutal and fast. "Bite me, you beautiful boy."</p><p>Will does. His fangs are small and he doesn't cut deep, but he does, because he's a wonderful, beautiful, obedient boy. He's perfect, he's perfect, he's <em>Hannibal's</em>, he belongs to Hannibal completely now. No one will ever tear them apart. He will hunt and kill for Will, feast with him, knot him to bursting. He will teach Will everything he knows, how to tear flesh from a living limp, how to harvest from a corpse. He will teach Will how to play piano and how to suck Hannibal's cock all the way down his throat and how to present himself when Hannibal puts him in heat again.</p><p>"Daddy," Will whispers, slurring the word. "<em>Please</em>."</p><p>Hannibal can taste blood when he kisses Will, slowing his thrusts. He pushes Will's thighs so far apart, feels his hipbones and the tiny cavity just beyond them, open and swollen and ready for a knot. He ruts in deep, using the angle of Will's body to put pressure on the base of his cock.</p><p>"Tighten up for me," he commands, as though Will could get any tighter.</p><p>But he does, clamping down <em>savagely </em>around Hannibal's cock. Hannibal groans, shuddering, pushing himself upright. He forces his eyes to remain open, to watch Will as he takes Hannibal's knot for the first time.</p><p>There's blood between Will's legs from the barbs, but it is thoroughly watered down with slick. Hannibal's upper lip curls back and he presses <em>in</em>, plants his hands on Will's distended belly and holds him by his tiny waist, working him down onto Hannibal's cock as his knot, slowly, begins to swell.</p><p>It's been so long since he did this it's almost painful, or perhaps that is simply how tight Will is. He blinks slowly as his knot swells up and locks, pushing at the base of Will's cock in an obscene bulge. Hannibal smiles, and strokes the edges of it, as Will squirms and whimpers and, impossibly, comes again, drawing Hannibal's knot that final half inch up, to lock between his hips.</p><p>Hannibal snarls loudly when he starts to come, twitching and flooding Will with thirteen years of release. The spasms are so powerful he feels them in the base of his skull, watching as the base of his cock twitches with each thick spurt.</p><p>Will moans, tipping his head back, panting. "Oh <em>God</em>," he whispers, and wraps his hand around his cock, stroking himself so fast. He trembles, toes curling, coming <em>again</em>, and <em>again</em>, and Hannibal realizes, with a proud purr, that his knot is so large he's stopped leaking slick.</p><p>Nothing will escape. Yes, Hannibal must find a way to breed his boy properly, and soon. The idea of fucking Will bare and fertile makes his knot throb, his jaw clench.</p><p>He leans down and pets Will's tender neck, down his chest, over his thighs. He touches every inch of Will's shaking body and Will smiles at him, dopey and wide, eyes hazy and gold.</p><p>"Was I good, Daddy?" he whispers.</p><p>"Perfection," Hannibal breathes. "So perfect. Do you like it when I come inside you?"</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>," Will moans, spasming and locking around Hannibal's knot in another aftershock. He's still touching himself, omega, presenting, perhaps going into a faux heat. Hannibal is going to <em>elevate </em>him. He will be the likes of martyrs and saints by the time Hannibal is done.</p><p>Will wets his lips, lashes low. "I'm thirsty," he says.</p><p>Hannibal smiles. Understandable; Will lost a lot of fluids. He nods, and kisses Will deeply. "My knot is going to stay inside you for a long time," he tells Will. "Good mates will keep tightening around it and making sure it lasts as long as possible."</p><p>Will nods, eyes wide with understanding. He clamps around Hannibal's knot again and Hannibal shivers, closing his eyes.</p><p>"Good boy," he purrs. "Keep doing that and you'll be stuck on my knot all day."</p><p>Will swallows, eyes shining with joy. He cups Hannibal's face. "I love you, Daddy," he whispers. Hannibal smiles.</p><p>"I love you as well, my darling boy. My Will; beautiful, perfect Will."</p><p>He sits up again, and puts his hands on Will's thighs. "Wrap your legs around me, darling," he says, and Will obeys instantly, heels hooking behind Hannibal's back. Hannibal draws him upright, and Will holds onto his shoulders as he gets off the bed, straightening to his full height with his knot still locked and pumping into Will.</p><p>"Let's get you something to drink," he murmurs to Will's wet hair. "Would you like some juice, or milk?"</p><p>Will hums tiredly, and yawns. "Can I have both?" he asks with a lopsided, mischievous grin.</p><p>Hannibal huffs, and smiles when Will gasps at the feeling, tipping his head back to show the bite mark on the side of his neck. "I suppose that can be arranged," he concedes, even as his nails tighten with anticipation on Will's ass, at the idea of yet more hormones flooding his boy, and making him even needier.</p><p>"After all," he says, as he carries Will out of the room, "you have been <em>very </em>good."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>